shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Ikumi Mito
Ikumi Mito (水戸 郁魅 Mito Ikumi) is a 92nd Generation student in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Ikumi was a former rival to Sōma Yukihira until she was defeated by him in his first Shokugeki. Since then, Ikumi has become one of Soma's allies. Appearance Ikumi has short blonde hair with an ahoge and slightly tanned skin. Unlike the rest of the students who wear standard uniforms depending on the seasons, she wears the slightly modified summer Tōtsuki uniform that exposes her cleavage. She also always wears a black choker. Her cooking attire consists of a bikini top, short fringed shorts, two leather wristbands, and an arm sheath for her cooking knife. Personality Like her former ally, Erina Nakiri, Ikumi among many of the students who come from prestigious families. As such she is willing to defend the pride of her family as the future head of the Mito family and was boastful due to her powerful connection and accessibility to the highest grade of meat possible. She has a fiery, combative personality and shows great pride in her skills as a meat expert. Because of her easy access to A5 meat, the highest grade of meat, her cooking philosophy revolves around the idea that ingredients of the highest quality and cost produces the highest quality dishes. Behind her tough exterior Ikumi has a softer side which emerged after eating Sōma's Chaliapin Steak Don. Remembering her pain from her father destroying a gift she received and feeling that his dish told her to live life the way she wants to, Ikumi became a much more kindhearted individual. She became considerably more friendly to Soma after he nonchalantly called her nickname "Nikumi" cute. As a result of that comment, Ikumi developed somewhat of a crush on him, but she refuses to admit it. Plot Backstory Ikumi was born into the Mito family, which founded its empire on selling and distributing meat across Japan. A defining moment in her childhood was on her 9th birthday. Her mother gave her a teddy bear as a gift, which made her very happy. Unfortunately her father destroyed the bear and told his wife to never give Ikumi another gift like that again. Her father then told her to let go of any weakness and become strong and only strong as the successor of the Mito Family empire. Life in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Ikumi would take her father's words to heart and became an expert in the field of meat. She later applied and was accepted into Tōtsuki Culinary Academy at the middle school level. Sometime before entering high school, Ikumi was recruited by Erina Nakiri into her faction because of her knowledge of meat. Ikumi championed Erina and effectively won various Shokugekis resulting in the disbanding of numerous clubs deemed "unnecessary" by Erina. Among the many clubs to be disbanded was the Don R's club, whom Ikumi defeated. As a result from her win, the Don R's club was scheduled to be shut down along with its kitchen. Soma's First Shokugeki and Ikumi's defeat Main Article:First Shokugeki Arc Soma eventually came to the Don R's Club, interested in learning about making donburi. As Soma became acquainted with the president of the Don R's club, Kanachi Konishi, Ikumi entered the Don R's clubroom with a contractor crew. Though Kanachi tries a vain effort to stop Ikumi from disbanding the Don R's club, he insults her by calling her by her nickname Nikumi, causing her to slash off the front of his pompadour with her meat cleaver. Ikumi taunts Kanachi for being a gutless man and declares that even if they were to challenge again, Kanachi would still be unable to beat her top grade meat. That is, until Soma decided to step in and challenge Ikumi himself in place of Kanachi. She recognized Soma from the entrance exam and tries to intimidate by forcing Soma to leave Tōtsuki if he were to lose the Shokugeki. Though she thought she managed to intimidate Soma, he accepts her challenge, much to her surprise. In return, Ikumi must join the Don R's club if he wins the Shokugeki. Thrilled to potentially be the person to expel Soma from the academy, Ikumi withdraws the contractors and declares that the main ingredient of their Shokugeki will be meat and the theme will be a donburi. During the preparation period, Ikumi contacted her family to deliver the best A5 grade beef for her Shokugeki. With her weapon now ready, Ikumi assured Erina that she will win the Shokugeki, much to Erina's pleasure. On the fated day of the Shokugeki, Ikumi was welcomed into the arena by unanimous cheers while Soma garnered unanimous boos. Ikumi and Soma exchange a few words with each other before she noticed that Erina herself came to the Shokugeki to witness their match. Without delay, their Shokugeki began. Ikumi set off to work by bringing out her main ingredient, A5 beef. Ikumi began cutting off the best parts of the beef with expert precision. In no time, Ikumi finished preparing her beef and began cooking it in her oven. Given some room to see Soma's progress, she watch him bring out his meat base, a cheap store bought short loin steak. Confident that his cheap meat will never beat her A5 beef, Ikumi began assembling her donburi while insulting Soma further. Frustrated by Soma's lack of a reaction to her insults Ikumi begins to tell him off, however the aroma of Soma's dish hits Ikumi, causing her to shudder. Finally, the preparation time ended and it was time to present their donburi to the judges. Ikumi presented her dish first, an A5 Japanese Beef Roti Don. The judges, Kuraki Shinego, Bitou Yoshiki & Okamoto Katsunori were impressed over her dish. They complemented her artistry and the fantastic preparation of the meat and the accompanying garlic rice. Confident that victory was in the bag, Ikumi's dish was met with resounding cheers from the crowd. Soma presented his dish, a Chaliapin Steak Don. Much to Ikumi's surprise, the judges began eating the dish much more intensely than her dish. Unlike her dish, the judges ate all of Soma's dish, including the rice, which she still had leftovers. Soma pointed out that despite looking like a don, her dish is not a true don since a don requires more than just good meat. Unable to accept Soma's claims, Ikumi refuses to recognized Soma's dish until he hands her a bowl of his don to prove his point. As she eats his don, she is unable to stop and recalls her painful 9th birthday. With the results from the judges, Soma is declared the winner. As a result of the Shokugeki, Erina immediately cut ties with Ikumi. Frustrated from losing everything, Ikumi lashed out at Soma when he calls her Nikumi. However he called it cute, causing her to blush and flee from the arena in embarrassment. The day after the Shokugeki, Ikumi stood in front of the newly refurbished Don R's, recalling Soma's comment about her nickname. She took time to fix her hair before entering the clubroom. To her surprise, Soma did not join the club. Kanachi then declares her the next head of the Don R's club only for her to lash out at him again when he calls her Nikumi. Despite her dislike of Kanachi, Ikumi fulfills her end of the Shokugeki results by becoming a Don R's member. Training Camp Main Article:Hellish Training Camp Arc Several days after the Shokugeki between her and Soma, Ikumi was received a letter to the training camp. Hoping to prove that she is still has the skills, Ikumi joined the training camp. Coincidentally, she is once again meet Soma in the training camp at Tootsuki Resort and warned him to be vigilant of all the students around him as she noticed all the student whispering to his presence; assumed most of them are still disbelieved about his unsuspected Shokugeki victory, which might triggered some of the students who wish to challenge Soma. Third Round and Breakfast Buffet Struggle Main Article:Breakfast Buffet Struggle Tale As the rumors about Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud spreed all over the hotel, Ikumi is worried over Soma and she claimed him as a brave fool who didn't know the consequences for his daring yet suicidal Shokugeki against one of the legends. While she about to talk with Soma, Ikumi confront Soma's current rival,Takumi Aldini, who she didn't have good terms with and later assumed that Soma supposedly humbled the legend since Soma is still in the hotel, which she further confused that Soma is actually lost(which actually is a draw)and which both she and Takumi curious about what happened before Soma cut their conversation by not mentions about it. With the arrival of the Tootsuki Princess, Ikumi joined the remaining students to listen to Doujima's recent announcement involving the special guest visit. This time is would be an egg themed high class breakfast buffet and the practice assignment would be started from tonight and the real trial would begin at 6.A.M. next morning, with the vacated kitchens are available for practice runs for their preparations (though there are options for them to go to bed after they done their blueprint recipe);instantly demoralized almost every remaining students in the hall except Ikumi and the other talented students. With the latest trial is now set, Ikumi would use this opportunity to prove anyone that she is still has the skills and she is looking for any empty kitchen for her practice runs. During in the assignment, Ikumi is later shown to make an unknown breakfast buffet dish so she can catches up with everyone, especially Soma and Erina and began her blueprint meal before the daybreak. Like most of the student, Ikumi took her ticket to her respected hall as testing site. As the Breakfast Buffet Struggle commenced by Doujima, Ikumi is in Hall E and she present her own egg donburi,Petit Size Loco Moco Donburi, which tempted the children and the the vice head chef, Sena Hiromi interest to the dish. As Sena praised handsomely over her donburi about the taste of the meat and egg, Ikumi is in her relief that she got back on track as she learn from her defeat(possibly thanks to Soma's teaching) after she join the Don R's, Ikumi is confident that making 200 dishes should be easy for her. As she is about to prepare her dish, Ikumi is confronted by the mysterious female student(same girl who confronted both Soma and Erina) in surprise and before she could ask the student purpose, Ikumi is told by the girl about the rumors of Erina ditching Ikumi behind from her faction after her lost to Soma in her Shokugeki; immediately resent over about the student's insult and curses the girl that she will shut her up by force if she proceed any further As the student apologized and pardon herself to her station, Ikumi then see the girl's 3 egg dishes display on the counter and yet didn't get any attention from the crowd, left her wonder what is the mysterious girl thinking. Even in time is on it's countdown to zero, Ikumi is frustrated as her dish numbers only reach 150 out 200 dishes as a eligible number to pass the trial, while turns her attention to the mysterious girl's 3 dishes and see her progress while waiting the remaining 50 dishes to pass. To her surprise and disbelief, Ikumi found the student's Three Form of Egg Dish had make a huge impact and created the guest and staff frenzy to the girl's counter; assumed if the girl's unexpected pace has reached almost 300 dishes and beyond in such short amount time. While struggles to reach the eligible goal, Ikumi is extremely livid as the mysterious student is made 380 dish, a record which no other student(except Erina) to cook that much. Ikumi barely pass the trial while join the remaining 628 students in passing the trial Karaage Wars Main Article:Karaage Wars Arc During the Summer Break, Ikumi was enjoying her leisure time in her family properties while reading the Don R's recipes. Suddenly, Ikumi received a phone call from Soma and surprised over his voice, which she learned that Soma had her phone number from Kanachi. At first, Ikumi pretended to tell Soma that she is busy which she can't even to the Sumiredoori Shopping District for the visit, until Soma's decision to call someone else for assistance would led Ikumi immediately agree over to assist Soma. Just as Ikumi arrived to Restaurant Yukihira, Ikumi met Soma's childhood friend, Mayumi Kurase and she is still has issues about Soma's calling her nickname. Beneath her anger however, Ikumi is also lamenting over her crushed dreams for being alone with Soma and seeing Mayumi as her rival. Nevertheless, Ikumi would team up with Soma as his assistant to joins his investigations to the Karaage Shop that rumored to bring his neighborhood to it's recession. While arrived to the Shopping Mall, Ikumi can't stop thinking about Mayumi'sudden appearance and yet she isn't much surprise that even if Soma wouldn't need her help he would bring along with his own company to investigate the matter; and yet she can't even explain about her odd worries herself that she found it irritated as if she is experience jealousy about the relationship between Soma and Mayumi. Some time after her thoughts, Ikumi saw Mayumi staring at her which she found it irritated and asked furiously about her sudden stare about her, only to be halt by Sōma, who thought Ikumi was bullying Mayumi. As they have arrived their destination, Ikumi immediately recognized the shop as Mozuya's Karaage, a renowned Karaage shop that won the first place in the "All Japan Karaage Convention" for 3 years. As the owner, Nakamozu Kinu is busted Tomita Yuuya, the The 2nd Generation Tomita Bento Shop Owner and the Chairman of the Sumiredoori Shopping District, in the line of customers. As Tomita is busted by Nakamozu, Ikumi is invited to taste the the Karaage which she found both crunchy and juicy. Prior Nakamozu mocking about the Sumiredoori Shopping District, Ikumi would found Tomita is much a whim just like Kanachi as Nakamozu repeatedly pressured Tomita. In the same time, she also witnessed Soma's new rivalry with the now angered Nakamozu, before watching her went away with strong yet sarcastic confidence. Regardless the rude behavior, Ikumi joins Soma and Mayumi return to the Restaurant Yukihira and being to help Soma to cook. As Soma claimed his first try wouldn't be enough to beat Mozuya's Karaage, Ikumi would suggest her own idea by replacing the chicken meat for the Karaage with her family. Although Soma found the idea seemly out of place, Ikumi would tell Soma that as a of their friendship, the Mito Group would offer any meat regardless the price. As Ikumi mentioned that her meat price would be 3500 yen for merely 100 gram A5 Meat, her idea was scraped. Just as Soma remained stuck after his trials and errors and finally found his eureka of his own after he see the students came back from the school, which he see that as his eureka that would help him to make the Karaage without even make their sales against Mozuya at all, much to Ikumi's shock and begin to wonder what would Sōma's eureka be. Later on that evening, Ikumi joined Mayumi and Tomita into Sōma's meeting according from his recent eureka. She is learned that Sōma is trying to make the Karaage as a portable snack where, much to her impression that Sōma's idea would . The trio then making their experiment on the a prototype Karaage, which is latter was scrapped because of the packaging didn't match the Karaage itself. Just as Soma left for his recipe book, Ikumi is left alone with Mayumi and confused over Mayumi's odd questions (the actual question supposed to asked about her relationship about Soma, which later turned up-side-down after Mayumi's shyness overwhelmed her); which led her to think that Mayumi is her childhood friend since Mayumi knew Soma longer than her, yet she had a irritating feeling which even she didn't know about. The girls then chat each other about her life in the academy as she humbly tell Mayumi that the academy lifestyle isn't exactly special as Mayumi thought to be and further asserts that out of all people in the academy, only Sōma is able to tame her heart. Ikumi would joins Soma's research .With the plan laid to practice, Ikumi is tasked to bring the ingredients for the Karaage. After Sōma's Karaage began it's 3 days sales, Ikumi would assist Sōma to cook and sell the Sumire Karaage Roll, which it drew large crowds to Sumiredōri, while also witness Sōma confrontation with Nakamozu one last time as Nakamozu ate the Karaage Roll and admitted defeat. That night after the sales, Ikumi was given a complement by Sōma for her assistance during the break, much to her blush yet she could be more irate when she saw Sōma talking with Mayumi in a more friendlier manner. Chosen to the Tōtsuki Autumn Election Main Article:Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc Several days after the Karaage Wars, Ikumi was among the crowd of students to seek their names from the announcement board. As Sōma is proud that she is on the list, Ikumi would blushed in red and thank Sōma for his complement. Later after the announcement and Soma claimed that the Summer Vacation, Ikumi tells Sōma that since they were all chosen for the event, they wouldn't going to take the break and would use the holiday to utilize their skills for the upcoming event; claiming that this event is a perfect stage to test and see each others hard work results and progression. Ikumi would joining the Aldini Twins and Soma to promise each other that they will be meeting together for the Main Tournament before depart themselves in separated ways for their Summer Vacation. As the theme for the event has announced as curry as the theme, Ikumi would use the Summer Vacation return to the Mito House Estate and begin to put her cookery into practice while making researches about the curry dishes. In one of her preparation during the road to Gala of All Festivals, Ikumi was congratulated by Kanachi for her entry and begin the research to make an impressive meat based curry dish. While Kanachi happily imagined that her entry for the event will risen Don R's fame and wealth, the Meat Expert would tell him not to put high hopes for the benefit just yet. She further tell the Don she would use other meat besides her family signature A5 Meat as the curry dish has to be well synchronized with the right element to make the right dish. Tootsuki Autumn Election: Preliminary Round Battle Royale Main Article:Preliminary Round Tale After the long summer break, Ikumi returned to Tōtsuki as the Gala of All Festivals began. She stood in the Shokugeki Arena amongst her 59 other classmates and listened to Senzaemon's speech which kindled everyone's spirit. As Senzaemon commences the competition, Ikumi quickly rushes to the "A" Block and begins to prepare her dish. As the competition started, the final judge for the "A" Block arrived, Natsume Sendawara. After declaring that she wished to have a dish "that makes her shuddered", Natsume takes notice of the few students who were not dazed from her comment. Among the first who caught her attention was Ikumi, who was busy frying pork belly meat, filling the arena with the strong smell of cooked pork. In the stands, Kanachi happily cheers for Ikumi, noting that her skill in don dishes have improved. Trying her best to ignore Kanachi, Ikumi began to look around at the other prospects of the block including Ryō Kurokiba, Ryōko Sakaki, Ibusaki Shun, Akira Hayama, and finally Sōma who fell asleep in his chair. Nevertheless, Ikumi concentrated on completing her dish. After the cooking time expired, Ikumi stood on the side, watching as each participant began to present their dish. Though most of the initial dishes garnered scores as low as 19 points with Natsume not giving any points at all, Kurokiba presented his dish, which was the first one to cause a strong reaction from Natsume. Though Natsume was left slightly impressed, Ikumi noted that Kurokiba's status as Alice's partner indeed made the impression; not before Sōma detected that there was something more than meets the eye. After Kurokiba's dish was fully presented, Ikumi followed after and presented her latest dish, Dongpo Pork Curry Don. Still recovering from the previous dish, the judges analyzed Ikumi's dish, which were overall positive in their impressions. Ikumi further welcomed the judges to finally start eating the dish. The judges were left speechless from the dish as Ikumi explained her cooking process using various sauces and spices to improve the juiciness and sweetness of the pork. The judges wanted to stop eating the dish, but a mysterious force behind her dish compelled them to eat more. Ikumi explained that she used the combination of the rock salt and the tanjouyu oil to soften the effect of the pork's oil and fat, creating a cycle of eating both the meat and the rice. Impressed by the dish, the judges awarded Ikumi with a score of 86, second to Kurokiba's. Though she was disappointed by the result as she was unable to break the 90 point mark, Ikumi was praised by Sōma for her excellent performance. Ikumi told Sōma that her success came from what he said at the end of their Shokugeki; "Donburi are completed in one bowl". As Sōma smiled at her, Ikumi remained silent but blushed until Ryōko was given a score of 86 and tying with Ikumi. Cooking Style As the sole successor of the Mito House in meat distributing, Ikumi is proficient in meat cooking, especially beef. As a result she has good knowledge on the structure of cattle and its various cuts and the best method to prepare each cut. Her former leader Erina once claimed that Ikumi's rigid culinary training gave her cooking skill an elegance and grace similar to playing piano, rooted in her subtle sense of touch and physical coordination when cutting meat. She is also able to precisely sense her meat's internal temperature based on the feel of the juices on her lips alone. She is also quite strong, capable of accurately using a large meat cleaver to remove the redundant pieces of a large piece of beef. After joining the Don R's club, Ikumi's cooking style evolved, focusing on the style of a traditional Donburi dish. She has begun to focus on all of the components of her dish rather than just the meat and, as tribute to Sōma's words, Ikumi has embraced the phrase "Donburi are completed in one bowl", creating dons that compels the eater to eat everything in the dish. Clubs *Don R's - Originally the club's biggest threat, Ikumi was forced to join the Don R's club as a result of her Shokugeki loss against Sōma. As the only other member of the club, Kanachi has declared that Ikumi is the successor to the Don R's club. Dishes Original A5 Japanese Beef Roti Don: Ikumi's donburi dish created to defeat Soma during his first Shokugeki. Cooked with high-grade A5 Japanese beef and garlic rice fried in beef tallow and butter. The smell and taste of this ultra high grade of beef, a Mito family specialty, has impressed both her peers and even the harshest food critics. The artistry of the dish speaks for itself as it is styled in a flower arrangement. Petit Size Loco Moco Don: Ikumi's dish choice for the 200 Egg Breakfast Challenge. A variation of the Hawaiian local classic meal, Ikumi substituted standard brown gravy with vinaigrette and arranged it as a don dish. It's hearty and brimming with energy! Dongpo Pork Curry Don: Ikumi's latest donburi dish based after the famed Chinese delicacy of Hangzhou, China. While the meat is bouncy and juicy, the secret of the dish laid within Ikumi's self made tanjouyu oil to ensure the balance of taste between spiciness and sweet flavor within the Donburi. This is also Ikumi's first non-A5 Meat dish. Ikumi has shown that she has learned to create a true donburi dish, making a dish that encourages the eater to eat everything in it. ''Shokugeki'' Records Official Record Trivia *Ikumi is the first student who challenges Sōma to a Shokugeki. *Her family name "Mito" is a play on the English word 'meat'. Additionally, her nickname "Nikumi" is a combination of her name Ikumi and the Japanese word niku (肉), meaning meat. *Her first bikini is based on the American flag. Whilst her second bikini parodies Yoko Littner's signature flame bikini from Gurren Lagann series. *She ranked 6th in the first popularity poll with 452 votes. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Rival Category:Tōtsuki Autumn Election Participant Category:92nd Generation Students Category:Don R's